


Learning To Swim

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-Phantom Lord Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Gajeel does not approve of Lucy's safety precautions.





	Learning To Swim

Lucy fiddled with the plastic ring, carefully avoiding Gajeel's angry stare. She could feel his red eyes boring into her, and although they had been rather intimidating a month ago when he'd been their enemy, but now they felt little different than a huffy cat's.

"There you go," she finally announced, giving the dragon slayer's arm a slap for good measure. "Should be fine, now."

"I feel fucking ridiculous," the man grumbled, bedecked in a number of flotation devices, flippers, and a snorkel mask. "There is no way I'm going into the pool like this. I refuse."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Do you want a repeat of earlier? You sink like a rock, Gajeel."

"Metal," he corrected with a curl of his lip.

"Regardless. Do you want Juvia and I to teach you how to swim, or not? The only good place to learn is the pool, you know."

"I'd rather drown."

"Not allowed. Get moving," Lucy commanded him. "Or, if you would prefer we try Juvia's Water Lock…"

Gajeel fled the changing room so rapidly, Lucy could still see his outline.

She'd keep that threat in mind for the future.


End file.
